Fullmetal Alchemist FMAB Dares Show
by Ai Shazhiri
Summary: In the last fullmetal alchemist dares show with Ai Shazhiri, had been delete. in this dares show, Ai Shazhiri is not the leader anymore. Guess who is the leader in this dare show.
1. Chapter 1

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT! WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST/ FMAB DARES SHOW!"

Erza: "My name is Erza Yuki. I'll replace Ai-chan from being the

leader here!"

Roy: "And why?'

Erza: "Because she is phobia of human or doll eyes! Maybe also the

homunculus."

Ai: "I'm will be watching here." *Sit on a chair at the corner of the

dares show studio while cover her face using sketch book.*

Erza: "Stop Chatting! Now, START THE DARES SHOW!"

Ai: "Ok. Start now."

Erza: "Edward, I dare you to wear this ballet dress!"

Edward: "Whaaaat?!"

Ai: "You're not against the rule, isn't it?"

Erza: "Shut up! I'm the boss now! I know what I'm doing."

**The rules of this dare show:**

1. No sadist dare

**2. No bullying the characters too much**

**3. No forcing the characters to do the dare.**

**4. No Yaoi or Yuri.**

**5. No dirty things (example: rape)**

Erza: "Now hurry, Edward. I want to see you in that dress.'

Edward: "Ok, FINE!" *Go to the changing room*

After a few minutes,

Edward: =_=

Erza: *Take aome photos*

Roy; Its suit you, Fullmetal. *Claps hands*

Alphonse and Winry: *Laugh Out Load*

Edward: "Don't you dare to laugh at me!"

Erza: "But I Allow them to laugh at you."

Edward: *Hissed*

Erza: Edward, you need to wear this dress until this chapter end."

Edward: "What?!"

Erza: "Next dare, Riza! I dare you to cosplay as Hatsune Miku!"

Riza: "No!"

Roy: "Do the dare, lieutenant! I order you!"

Riza: "I don't care who ever order me, I don't want to do it.

Erza: "Ai-chan!" *Snap her finger*

Ai: *Make a poor face with eyes sparkling*

Riza: "Urgh. So shiny…Fine! I'll do it." *Go to the changing room*

After 5 minutes,

Riza: "…"

Roy: "OOOOH YEAH!" *Take some photos*

Erza: "Move to the next dare!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ( a crow flying)

Ling: "uurm…..whats the dare?"

Erza: "I don't know. I don't have any idea….."

Envy: O.o

Erza: "Let me think…. Hmm…I know! This is the last dare. I dare Ai-chan and Roy to say some….confession of your live."

Envy: "You can give her a dare?!"

Erza: "What? There's no rules say I can't give her a dare."

Ai: "I confess that I'm one of the admin in Fma page on facebook."

Roy: "I love TINY MINISKIRT!"

Erza: "End of this chapter!"

Ai: "Don't forget to review and give some ideas or dares

**Extra:**

**Be sure to visit this page, where Ai and her schoolmates are admin of this page. Also don't forget to LIKE the page!**

FullmetalAlchemistFmaBrother hood


	2. Chapter 2

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENT! WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST/ FMAB DARES SHOW!"

Erza: "Ai-chan, I dare you to speak malay language!"

Ai: "Want subtitle?"

Erza: "Duh! Of course!"

Hairi: "I already brought the subtitle!"

Alphonse: "Who is she?"

Erza: "Had you forgot already?! She's my little sister! 10 years old!"

Alphonse: "Oh yeah…"

Erza: "Stop chatting! Now, Pride!"

Edward: "Which Pride? Pride fma or the brotherhood?"

Erza: *sigh* "I mean, Selim!"

Selim: "My name is Pride"

Erza: "Whatever!"

King Bradley: "Which one? Me or him?"

Erza: "Not you!"

Ai: "Sabor je la."

Subtitle: "Be patient"

Erza: "I dare you to wear this costume until the end of this chapter" *Hold a bunny costume*

Selim: *Shadow appear*

Erza: "Ai-chan!"

Ai: *Unexpecting shadow appear. The shadow is more powerful even

Pride's shadow can't touch the shadow."

Ai: "Kau nak saya wat apa?"

Subtitle: "What you want me to do?"

Erza: "Force him!"

*Ai's shadow attack Erza*

Erza: "Urgh…"

Ai: "Kau dah langgar peraturan."

Subtitle: "You're against the rule"

Everyone: *Claps hands*

Ai: "Hang nak buat ke tak cabaran tu?"

Subtitle: "Do you want to do the dare?"

Selim: "Yes..but…..Don't anybody laugh at me!" *Go to the

changing room*

After a while,

Selim: (Try to laugh and I'll kill you) *shadow appear behind him*

Envy: *Scare* "Cu…cute. I guess?"

Lust: "Not suit to you"

Greed (from fma): "Not cute but scary"

Ai: "Horror things are Kawaii!" *Take some photos*

Erza: "Ai-chan! Malay language please!"

Ai: "Oops. I mean, Benda yg menakutkan la yg comel!"

Erza: "Move to the next dare! I dare Edward to go to Malaysia Twin

Towers. At the top of the tower, jump using parachute"

Roy: "Wow! That's like Mission Impossible"

Ling: "Yeah."

Edward: "Bring it on!" *Go to Malaysia*

Erza: "Haha! I already set up the camera. We can see how he doing

it."

Havoc: "But who actually record it?"

Erza: "I don't know. Ignore it. Now look at the video."

Edward: "Sooooo high!"

Erza: "Talk using walkie-talkie* "What are you doing? Hurry up jump!"

Edward: *Take a breathe*

"YOOOOSH!" *Jump*

Roy: "He's do it!"

Alphonse: "Brother! Don't die!"

Erza: "Hey! Looks like he's gonna lending safely!"

Ai: "Yeke? Tengok tu dia menghala ke mana?"

Subtitle: "You think so? Look where's he heading"

Erza: "He's heading to the road way?!"

Everyone: "EDWAAAAARD!"

Ai: "Persona!" *Shoot pistol toward head*

The Persona appear. It grab Edward and brought Edward to the

Studio.

Erza: "Phew. I'm Glad he's fine."

Winry: "Edward! Are you okay?!"

Edward: "That was fun!"

Roy: "Fun?! We're all worry about you!"

Alphonse: "Yeah! I worry about you on to the death!"

Winry: "Bakaaaaa!" *Throw wrench at Edward*

Erza: (._. ') "Eeerrr…..Move to the next dare! I dare Alphonse to dress up like Edward."

Alphonse: "OKAY!"

After Alphonse changed his clothes,

Alphonse: "I'm Edward Elric! I'm a Shorty!"

Edward: *Kick Al* "Who you're saying so short he can't reach a chair

to sit?!"

Everyone: "He didn't say that….."

Erza: "Next! I dare Lust to mimic Alex Armstrong"

Lust: "Its difficult….."

Envy: "Just do it!"

Lust: THE DIFFICULT OF MIMIC PEOPLE HAVE BEEN PASSED

DOWN MY FAMILY FOR ARMSTORNG GENERATION!"

Everyone: *Laugh Out Loud*

Envy: "Since when you're from Armstrong generation? Hahahahaha!"

Lust: "It just mimic!'

Selim: "Now, What's the other dare?"

Hairi:"Hahahahahahahah! I can't stop laughing! Its funny you're in that costume!"

Selim: "Grr!"

Erza: "Okay! The last dare! I dare Envy to turn around then say, 'I love you' whlie looking backwards!"

Envy: "What?! ME?!"

Erza: "Yes, you."

Envy: *Look backwards while make a face like wants to kill a person* "I love you"

Everyone: *Pokerface*

Erza: "End of the chapter!"

Ai: "Jgn lupe bagi idea atau...Review!"

Subtitle: "Don't forgot to give idea to dare or...review!"

**Extra:**

**Copy the name of the page. Be sure to visit this page, where Ai and her schoolmates are admin of this page. Also don't forget to LIKE the page!**

Fullmetal Alchemist / Fma Brotherhood


	3. Chapter 3

Ai: "Ladies and Gentlement. Welcome to Fullmetal Alchemist and FMAB Dares Show." *Talking with low voice*

Everyone: "What?! We can't hear you!"

Ai: *Goes to the emo corner*

Roy: "Where's Erza?"

Ai: "She and Hairi go to shopping. So I'll be the leader in this chapter."

Everyone: "HURAAAAAY!" *ballons and ribbons fall from the roof*

Ai: "Shall I start the dares show?"

Envy: "Just start it!"

Ai: "I dare Greed from fma to dance like Lucky Star opening 1."

Ross: "But its need 4 people."

Ai: "I pick Greed, Envy, Edward and Roy."

Envy: "Why did you choose me?!"

Ai: "Two human and two homunculus dancing. Isn't it fair?"

Envy: "Thats not what I mean!"

Roy: "Start dance!"

Greed: "Its look stupid to dance Lucky Star opening."

Roy: "I said start dancing!"

Envy and Greed: "Shut up you, human!"

Ai: "Now. Now. Calm down. Start dancing."

~After they dancing,~

Edward: *gasp* "How is it?"

Ai: "Cute and funny."

Greed: "Its not funny at all!"

Roy: "No. Its funny."

Greed: "Its not!"

Roy: "It is!"

Greed: "Its doesn't!"

Roy: "Its does!"

Riza: "Could you two stop?"

Ai: "Uurrmm...Move to the next dare...Don't look at me!" *cover face with hands.*

Winry: "Here's come her phobia..."

Ai: "I...I dare Scar to...Oh I can't tell. It's so cruel."

~Meanwhlie~

Ai-chan's friend who is using facebook and check this chapter for a while with an angry face,

"What the hell are you doing?! I told you to order him to do the dare!"

~Now~

Ai: "I...I dare Scar to make this bunny's face explode." *Hold a **real** bunny.*

Scar: Whaaat?! No!"

Ai: "I think I shoul add the rules..."

**6. Respect the other characters, the readers/reviewers and the leader.**

**7. Don't always betray or not obeying the leader.**

**8. Those who fail or not do a dare he/she/it should do, will be punish.**

Sheska: Wait. Aren't this sadist?"

Ai: "I'll revive the bunny after this. Roy, after I revive the bunny, you hit me with your flame alchemy, ok?"

Roy: "What?!"

Ai; "I'm. Breaking. The. Rule."

Roy: "Okay..."

Ai: Scar. Now do the dare."

Scar:"I'm sorry, little bunny." *put hand at the bunny's face.*

The bunny's face explode.

Scar: *Faint.*

Ai: *use Persona to revive the bunny.*

Roy: *Hit Ai with flame alchemy.*

Ai: "Kiaaaaa!" x_x

Alphonse: "She yell 'Kia'..."

Winry: "..."

Ai: "Don't starring at me...don't starring at me..." *Goes to emo corner.*

Fuery: "Uuh...the next dare?"

Alphonse: "Ai-chan, cheer up!"

Ai: "Now, I dare Riza to cut Olivier's hair."

Olivier: "Hawkeye! Don't you dare!"

Riza: *Holding a scissors*

Ai: *Tie Olivier using shadow*

Olivier: "LET ME GO!"

Riza: "What kind hair you want?"

Roy: "Make afro hair!"

Ai: "No. Make her bald."

Olivier: "NOOOO! I'll kill you after this!"

Ai: "Just kidding. Just cut her hair short."

~After cut Olivier hair~

Roy: "She looks like a male..."

Alex: "Sis, you look fat with short hair..."

Olivier: "WHO YOU CALL FAT?!" *chase Alex with sword*

Ai: "Next, I dare Roy to hang out with Natsu from Fairy Tail for a day."

Natsu suddenly appear.

Natsu: "Ai-chan, did you call me?"

Ai: "I want you to hang out with this man for a day."

Natsu: "Oh, okay. Lets go!" *grab Roy's hand*

Roy: "uuh Okay?'

Ai: "Have a nice day." *waving hand*

Sheska: "Whats the next dare?"

Ai: "I dare Winry to wear automail. The right hand automail."

Riza: "But she already had right hand!"

Ai: *Ties Winry using shadow*

Winry: "What are you doing?!"

Ai: "Lets go to the operating room. I want to cut your right hand and replace it with automail."

Winry: "Why you want me to wear automail?!"

Ai: "You like automails, right? So you need to know how feel it hurt to wear automail."

Sheska: "Ai-chan! That sadist!"

Ai: "Its not."

Everyone: "It is!"

Ai: "But no one die, isn't it?"

Envy: "Do it, Ai-chan! I want to see the human in suffer!"

Ai: "Alright. Pride or Selim, tie Edward with your shadow." *Brought Winry to the operating room."

Selim: "Okay." *Teis Edward with shadow."

Edward: "NO! DON"T HURT WINRY!"

~After the operation,

Winry: "Look at my automail! Awesome isn't it?!"

Everyone: O.O

Edward: "You...okay?"

Winry: "Its pain but I like it!"

Everyone except Ai: *Go to emo corner.*

Ai: "Well, thats all for today."

Edward: "Don't forget to review! your review with dares might be chosen in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Erza: "LADIES AND GENTLEMENT! WELCOME TO FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST or FMAB DARES SHOW!"

Erza: "Hi, everyone! I'm back!"

Hairi: "I'm back too!"

Roy: "Me too..."

Erza: "What?"

Ai: "He's back from hang out with Natsu from Fairy Tail. I dare him to do that."

Erza: "Oh...Now! We have some dares from our reviewers! First, **Misaki! **Ai-chan promoted this dares show on her fma facebook page. Misaki, one of the admin comment it. She also Ai-chan's classmate."

**Misaki: "I don't have fanfiction account so I'm just comment on facebook."**

Erza: "I see. So whats the dare?"

**Misaki: "The first dare! I dare Edward to be hug by me! *Hug Edward***

Edward: "Uuh..." *blush*

**Misaki: "I can't believe that I just hugged Ed! This must be a dream!"**

Erza: "This is not a dream. This is real." (Maybe)

Ai: *Too concentrate sketching*

**Misaki: "By the way, I prefer Ai-chan to be the leader in this show."**

Erza: "Shut up! Now I'm the leader here!"

**Misaki: *cough* "The next dare! I dare Roy too kiss Ai-chan's cheek!"**

Roy: "Wh...what?"

Hairi: "Just do it, Roy-senpai!"

Roy: *Kiss Ai-chan's cheek*

Riza: (NOOO!) *Goes to emo corner*

Ai: *Too concentrate sketching and didn't realize what happen*

**Misaki: "What do you feel, Ai-chan? :P"**

Ai: "Feel what?"

Roy: *Poker face*

Riza: (YAAAY!"

**Misaki: Lat dare! I dare May Chang to dress up as Selim Bradley."**

Selim: "May name is Pride."

Erza: "No one ask you."

Selim: =_=

May: *Changes clothes* "How do I look?"

**Misaki: "You look tomboyish."**

May: "Hey!"

**Misaki: "Janne, Ai-chan!"**

Ai: "Matta ne"

Erza: "Our next reviewer, **Grizz Lee!"**

**Grizz Lee: "Dear Ling, I dare you to pay Ed all his money that YOU spent on food."**

Ling: "WHAAAAT?!"

Edward: "You owe me the money so whwre's my money?"

Ling: "How I'm suppose to pay you when I don't have money?!"

Hairi: "I know! I know!"

Erza: "What, Hairi?"

Hairi: "How about Ling become Edward's servant in this chapter to pay Edward's money?"

Erza: *Glint* "Thats a good idea!"

Edward: "You're my servant so I want you to steal some junk food for me."

Ling: "Steal?"

Erza: "Ignore them. Whats the next dare?"

**Grizz Lee: Dear Ed, dare you to rip your automail arm off while screaming "KAKALALALAALALKAKAKALAAAA!**

Edward: *Rip his automail* "KAKALALALAALALKAKAKALAAAA!

Ling: *Laugh Out Loud*

Edward: "YOU!" *Chases Ling*

**Grizz Lee: Dear Al, I dare you to scream hurtful things to this kitten *toss***

Al: "I DON'T WAAANT!"

Erza: " Al, do the dare or you'll get punsih."

Ai: "Alphonse, please don't break the rule"

Alphonse: "I DON'T WANT TO DO THE DARE!"

Edward: *Pulling Ling's hair* "Do it, Al!

Alphonse: "YOU ANNOY NAUGHTY STUPID BASTARD CAT! GET LOST!"

Cat: *runs from Alphonse*

Alphonse: "NO! It just a dare!"

**Grizz Lee: Dear Armstrong, I dare you to keep your shirt on for 24 hours.**

Erza: "Sorry...but that darebis too boring. Right, Ai-chan?

Ai: *Nods while sketching*

Erza: "How about the other dare?"

**Grizz Lee: "And Dear Envy, I dare you to call yourself a goth, palmtree-headed, crossdressing, hermaphrodite 5 times while in a burger suit."**

Envy: "I'll not follow your order, annoying human."

Hairi: "Or you just afraid or fell embarrassing?" *smirk*

Envy: "Are challange me?! Alright! I'll do the dare!"

Envy: I'M A GOTH, PALMTREE-HEADED, CROSSDRESSING AND HERMOPHRODITE!"

I'M A GOTH, PALMTREE-HEADED, CROSSDRESSING AND HERMOPHRODITE!"

I'M A GOTH, PALMTREE-HEADED, CROSSDRESSING AND HERMOPHRODITE!"

I'M A GOTH, PALMTREE-HEADED, CROSSDRESSING AND HERMOPHRODITE!"

I'M A GOTH, PALMTREE-HEADED, CROSSDRESSING AND HERMOPHRODITE!"

Erza: "He/She/ It really do it..."

Roy: "Yeah..."

**Grizz Lee: "Thanks Ai!"**

Ai: "No need to thank me. Erza is the one who should be thanked."

Erza: *Proud*

Hairi: "Whats the next dare?"

Erza: "Donno. I don't have any idea..."

Ai: Me either..."

**Da Fluffy Kitty: "Ooh! I have an idea. I dare Al to dress up as a fluffy cat!"**

Winry: "Who's this?"

Erza: "Our last chosen reviewer."

Alphonse: *Changes clothes*

May: "SOOO CUTE!"

Edward: *Try not to laugh*

Erza: "Well, thats all for today! Today we just give dares that given from the reviewers."

Ai: "Don't forget to review. Your dares might be chosen. To the one who's no be chosen, don't disappointed. We're sorry."

**Extra:**

**Erza personality: Don't mistook her. She's not hyper. She's just bossy.**

**Ai-chan personality: Just like Nagato Yuki.**

**Hairi personality: Childlish.**


End file.
